Para amarnos más
by stonyspirkrickyl
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde que Mike fue condenado y trasladado a Danbury, cumpliendo así su sentencia, en ese periodo de tiempo se peleó con Harvey. Al salir finalmente, intenta rehacer su vida , hasta que por casualidades del destino se reencuentra con Harvey, pero Harvey no está solo, tiene una pareja, una pareja de su mismo sexo. Aquello solo desata los celos y confusión de Mike.


**Para Amarnos Mas**

 **Disclaimer:** The Suits no me pertenece, si me perteneciera, Mike no hubiera ido a la cárcel, y se habría quedado con Harvey. Este fanfic tiene solo el propósito de entretener, y es una historia de una fanática de la serie para otros faticos de la serie, no tiene ninguna clase de intensión comercial.

 _ **Advertencias:**_

Yaoi-Slash

Mpreg

Lactancia masculina

Violencia Física y Verbal

Lenguaje grosero

Celos – Posesividad

 **Capítulo Único:**

Ha pasado dos años de su vida en ese horrible lugar, al fin saldría de la podredumbre de ese lugar, dos años en ese lugar había dejado a su novia en el altar, había descubierto que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo, y al mismo tiempo lo alejo diciéndole que no lo quería ver nunca más, perdió todo prestigio y posibilidad de ser abogado en un futuro cercano.

Sabía que se equivocó en muchas cosas, especialmente en alejar al hombre que amaba de su lado, no solo le dijo cosas horribles, también lo agredió físicamente para asegurarse de alejarlo de él. Había errado lo sabía, pero ya no podía cambiar el pasado

….

Habían Pasado dos largos años desde que no sabía de aquel hombre al que tanto amo, y le dolía mucho, pero, el mismo le dejo muy en claro que no lo quería volver a ver, incluso llegando a golpearlo sin importarle cuanto lo estaba lastimando, sabía que aún lo amaba, pero también entendía que aquel hombre no merecía su atención, pero era muy difícil ignorarlo si en el diario se publicó el término de su sentencia.

Además, había hecho una hermosa familia con su hijo y un hombre que lo amaba. Ya no había espacio para Mike en su vida.

….

 _ **Tres Semanas después:…**_

Pasaron semanas desde que finalmente salió de la cárcel consiguió un apartamento de estudiante muy pequeño apenas si había espacio para él, un empleo mal pagado en un restaurante debajo de donde vivía, solo trabajaba medio tiempo, por lo que, para matar el tiempo, iba a leer a un parque un poco alejado de su departamento. Ya había terminado su lectura del por lo que se dedicó a observar a las personas en el lugar, y es que usualmente solía demorarse un poco más en leer un libro, pero la lectura que había escogido esta vez era muy interesante, por lo que demoro menos de lo normal.

Las personas que había en el parque parecían completamente normales y aburridas, se estaba marchando cuando vio algo que lo dejo petrificado era Harvey con un niño pequeño muy parecido a él excepto por su cabello rubio, ¿Quién sería ese niño? … Parecía hijo de Harvey, aquella idea solo causo un nudo en su estómago y un profundo dolor en su corazón, porque eso significaba que Harvey había rehecho su vida sin el… lo peor era que no podía reclamarle nada a Harvey….el mismo se había encargado de echarlo a patadas de su vida.

Todo empeoro cuando ve acercarse un hombre rubio más alto y fornido que el, peligrosamente a Harvey, este no hacía nada por alejarlo. Mike perdió todo sentido de juicio, cuando observa que aquel hombre besa a Harvey con pasión, sentía que los celos se lo comían, pero no podía ir hacer un escándalo no tenía derecho, pero sentía que iba a enloquecer por lo que decidió quedarse observando a Harvey con aquel bebe en brazos y ese hombre que lo abrazaba afectuosamente cosa que solo hacia crecer sus celos.

Pasaron dos horas y Harvey seguía en el parque con aquel niño, y aquel con que conversaba animadamente, ¿Qué había pasado con el Harvey de antaño?... Aquel exitoso abogado que nunca tenía tiempo para nada, mucho menos para niños… Al parecer se había muerto con el Mike abogado.

Pasaron otros 15 minutos y al fin Harvey estaba dispuesto abandonar aquel parque junto con aquellas personas.

Mike había perdido todo sentido común, porque no era consiente que estaba siguiendo a Harvey hasta su departamento.

Cuando Harvey entra finalmente a su vivienda, este solo es capaz de observarlo de lejos hasta que la puerta se cierra tras él. Ahí decide escuchar las conversaciones de Harvey con su familia. No escucho nada fuera de lo normal, una vida familiar tranquila, pero era un balde de agua fría en su corazón, esta situación empeoro y se agravo para Mike cuando pudo escuchar aquel hombre, diciendo que necesitaban tiempo para ellos durante la noche, Mike no pudo soportar aquello.

En un arrebato de celos rompe la puerta se moviliza rápidamente a la cocina y toma un cuchillo ante los ojos atónitos de Harvey quien se quedó petrificado, ante la atenta mirada de su pareja que intenta defenderlo a él y a su bebe, Harvey va inconscientemente va hacia él bebe intentando protegerlo de Mike. Pero Mike lo alcanza primero, reduciéndolo he inmovilizándolo en el piso:

Mike para por favor, porque haces esto- dice el castaño con voz quebrada, rompiendo en llanto – Tú me echaste de tu vida, por favor déjanos en paz.

Primero dile a tu Novio y a tu hijo, que salgan de aquí – dijo el rubio furioso- ¡Ya escucharon salgan de aquí!

Lo escucharon, hagan lo dice, por favor, háganle caso, no quiero que les haga daño- Dice Harvey, muy asustado, a lo que se gana una bofetada de Mike, por intentar proteger a los suyos

Está …bien amor yo me voy, con nuestro niño, dime si necesitas ayuda por cualquier cosa- dice el novio de Harvey completamente asustado, intentado agarrar su celular para marcar a la policía, pero Mike lo descubre

Suelta ese celular si llamas a la policía lo mato- apuntado el cuchillo hacia él, poniendo el peso de su cuerpo sobre Harvey.

Está bien solo me iré de aquí con él bebe- dice aquel rubio, muy asustado, yéndose finalmente con el niño en brazos.

Una vez que ellos se van Mike empieza a golpear a Harvey de manera brutal apuntando el cuchillo hacia él, pero Harvey ya no está asustado, está furioso por lo que aprovecha el descuido de Mike para patearlo en su punto bajo, lo que lo imposibilita, facultando al castaño a sacarse al rubio de encima, quedando en posiciones invertidas.

Ahora es Harvey quien inmoviliza a Mike, y le da un puñetazo en pleno rostro, para luego seguir golpeándolo en reiteradas ocasiones en el rostro y abdomen:

¡Porque mierda regresaste, arruinaste tu futuro, mi futuro, arruinaste nuestras vidas, fuiste tú el que me hecho de su vida, como si no valiera nada, todo el cariño que te tuve, todo lo que hice por ti, estaba dispuesto a ir a la cárcel por ti, así como tú lo hiciste por mí, pero tu preferiste echarme de tu vida! - dice el moreno furioso- ¡Te Odio!, ¡No sabes cuánto Te Odio!

¡No quería regresar fue una casualidad! -Dijo el rubio intentado defenderse de los golpes de Harvey – pero necesito una explicación, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te gustaban los hombres? ¿Por qué con él?

A Quien meta a mi cama no es asunto tuyo…. ¿Y a que te refieres con "porque con el"?- dice el hombre ojos color chocolate, esto último con una pequeña esperanza

Mike se queda helado al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se había delatado, podía negarle a Harvey lo que sentía e irse por la tangente, o asumir de una vez por todas que estaba enamorado de Harvey, que siempre estuvo enamorado de él, incluso cuando en un principio no se daba cuenta, tuvo que parar a la cárcel para entenderlo:

¿Por qué con él, y no conmigo? - dice finalmente el rubio desesperado rompiendo en llanto

¡Ooooh Mike! – dice el castaño aún más alterado que antes - ¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Yo siempre estuve enamorado de ti! Desde que te conocí, pero tu preferiste primero a Rachael, y luego de que te condenaron me echaste de tu vida como una basura.

Harvey se pone aún más violento y logra alcanzar un vaso que hay en la mesita del comedor, (aún sentado con todo su peso sobre Mike), rompiéndolo en pedazos en el suelo tomando el trozo más grande y apuntado directamente al cuello del hombre de ojos color cielo:

Ahora explícame porque vuelves a mi vida a exigirme tantas explicaciones, no que yo no era nadie para ti, era una basura, si es así, para que volviste – dice furioso

Porque te amo …- dice Mike completamente vulnerable y aun llorando, respuesta que enfurece aún más a Harvey, por lo que vuele a pegarle reiteradas veces en su abdomen con una mano, y con la otra sosteniendo el vidrio contra su garganta.

¡OOOh por favor, no inventes crees que soy estúpido! ¡Tú no me amas! - dice el castaño- si lo hicieras no habrías venido a mi casa amenazarme a mí y a mi familia con uno de mis propios cuchillos, no me habrías echado a puño limpio de la prisión cuando te visitaba, habrías pensado en el daño, psicológico y físico que nos causaste…-

¿Causaste…? a que te refieres- dice rubio confundido., y la única respuesta que recibió del otro hombre fue una patada en su estómago, la cual le dolió mucho – ¡Aahh, para Harvey, me vas a matar!

Debiste pensarlo antes…..- dice un poco asustado, casi es descubierto….

 **Flash Back**

La noche antes de que Mike fuera a prisión, cuando Harvey pensaba que Mike no podría defenderse en la cárcel, y lo provoca tirándole aquel baso, y empujándolo haciendo explotar a Mike quien le da una paliza para sorpresa de Harvey…. Mike se quebró completamente frente a Harvey y este no supo que hacer por lo que no detuvo a Mike cuando decidió emborracharse, es más se emborracho con el aún que no lo pareciera él estaba tan devastado como Mike por lo que pasaba en ese entonces.

Estaban tan borrachos, que perdieron la noción de lo hacían, eso provoco que el rubio se pusiera muy cariñoso con el:

Harvey…. Ven aquí, déjame tenerte esta última noche…por favor… yo te amo…uuuhhh…..déjame tomarte aún que sea esta noche, solo esta noche …después nunca más podre… déjame grabar tu cuerpo en mi memoria….- Dice el rubio acorralando al hombre ojos color marrón contra la pared.

Mike….Yooo…- No puede decir nada más porque es callado con un beso del rubio, y es todo lo que Harvey necesita para ser convencido por completo

Harvey lleva a Mike a la cama tirándolo de su corbata, en aquella cama tienen sexo durante toda la noche….

 **Fin del Flash back**

Harvey?... – dice el ojiceleste sin entender a donde se fue la mente del moreno en ese momento….

¡Sólo cállate o te mato! - Dice alterado, a ser interrumpido de aquellos recuerdos-

 **Flash Back**

Mike llevaba más de un mes en Danbury, en ese pequeño periodo de tiempo, Harvey se había sentido muy mal, estaba constantemente distraído, su libido era mucho más grande de lo común, estaba susceptible todo le molestaba, extrañaba mucho a Mike, siempre estaba cansado, él pensó que era depresión, por la ausencia de Mike en su vida, se daba cuenta lo mucho que lo necesitaba. Pero finalmente descarto esta teoría, porque durante las siguientes semanas empezó a sufrir desmayos lo que lo llevo hacerse un chequeo médico.

Lo que su médico le tenía que decir era algo para lo que estaría preparado jamás:

Señor Specter, tengo que informarle la particular noticia usted está embarazado- Dice el medico aún no completamente convencido de lo que está diciendo

¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible? - Dice el castaño incrédulo

Al parecer usted sufre una extraña condición biológica. por fuera parece un hombre común y corriente, pero al hacerle diversos chequeos pudimos comprobar que usted alberga una matriz completa para la reproducción, tal como una mujer.

¡Yo no soy una mujer! - Dice el aludido completamente furioso

Claro que no lo es, pero tampoco se puede definir como hombre, es una especie de tercer género muy raro en este planeta

¿¡Que!?- Harvey esta atónito, incapaz de elaborar alguna otra palabra

De todas formas, la naturaleza actúa de formas muy sabias- dice guiñándole un ojo- Mándele mis saludos al padre.

¿Padre? Cierto el padre de su hijo está en la cárcel, que iba hacer ahora no solo iba a tener un hijo, iba a tener un hijo del hombre que ama, que para su rematada suerte estaba en prisión… ¿Cómo le explicaría a Mike esto?

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Recordar eso le dolía, pero debía hacerlo, Mike no entendía donde se había ido la mente de Harvey e intentaba sacárselo de encima, pero Harvey dejo muy en claro con un gruñido y el vidrio aún en su garganta que, si se movía, se moría por lo que desistió.

 **Flash Back**

 _ **Dos semanas después de la visita al medico**_ …..

Harvey había decido ir a visitar a Mike, decirle que estaba embarazado, estaba muy feliz iba a tener un hijo de Mike, al principio estaba atónito, perplejo y a lo mejor incrédulo, pero a medida que aprendía era cada vez más eufórico, y feliz, estaba muy contento iba a tener un hijo del hombre que ama—

A pesar de la felicidad que el siente en ese momento, Mike no estaba feliz, eso lo percibió cuando finalmente se observan.

Harvey va inconscientemente a abrazar a Mike, pero este lo empuja:

¡No me toques! ¡Eres una basura! Arruinaste Mi vida- Mike intenta golpear a Harvey y este se aparta

Tenemos que hablar…. Tengo algo importante que decirte- dice el trigueño, a lo que Mike aprovecha de pegarle un puñetazo en el vientre- Ahhhh… por favor Mike no lo hagas – Dice el hombre ojos oscuros, con voz quebrada

¡Eres un Hijo de Perra! ¡Por tu culpa estoy preso! ¡No creo que fueras capaz de venir a prisión en lugar de mí! ¡Te Odio! ¡No vuelvas nunca! - Dice Mike furioso pegándole en todo el cuerpo, pero a Harvey solo le interesaba proteger su estomago

Cuando se cansó de golpearlo lo dejo tirado en el suelo ensangrentado, sin siquiera mirar atrás, Harvey estaba triste, impotente, enojado, pero sobre todo tenía mucho rencor. Pero estaba muy débil para salir de esa situación por sí solo, como pudo llamo al guardia y le pidió que le consiguiera una ambulancia.

En el Hospital su Doctor le dijo que estaba en peligro de aborto que haría todo lo posible por salvar al bebe, además se encargó de llamar a Donna y Jessica para que estuvieran con él. Harvey estaba muy asustado, parte del amor que sentía por Mike se transformó en Odio, si le pasaba algo a su hijo, nunca se lo perdonaría.

 _ **Dos horas después**_

La condición de Harvey está progresando y lograron salvar al bebe, pero la mente Harvey estaba en otro lugar, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras y en los golpes que Mike le dio, esa actitud tan cruel, ni siquiera lo miro cuando se fue, lo dejo tirado como si fuera un saco de basura, Mike no se dio cuenta pero ese día el mato una parte Harvey, se sintió tan humillado, él estaba tan feliz por su bebe y Mike solo se encargó de arruinarla por completo, esto es algo que nunca podría perdonarle del todo estaba seguro.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Al recordar esto Harvey exteriorizo su rencor, volviendo a golpear a Mike en distintas partes de su cuerpo haciendo que este gimiera de dolor, quería matarlo, debía matarlo, era justo, pero no fue capaz de matarlo aún lo amaba:

¡No sabes cuánto te Odio maldito! ¡Por qué volviste hijo de perra por qué! ¡Te odio! - le dice abofeteándolo y noqueándolo una y otra vez!

¡Por favor para Harvey, lo siento…perdóname yo te amo! - Algo en Harvey se hablando que por un momento dejo de golpearlo, pero los recuerdos eran tan fuertes que no paso mucho tiempo antes que decidiera patearlo en el estomago

Por alguna razón, probablemente porque aún lo amaba, el hombre ojos de chocolate decide contarle al de ojos azul cielo que tienen un hijo a lo que el rubio queda perplejo:

Pero es imposible los hombres no se embarazan

Si lo mismo le dije al médico hace dos años atrás, pero me explico que por fuera me veo como un hombre normal, pero que por dentro tenía toda una matriz de reproducción por lo que puedo engendrar como una mujer…- hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que pudo retomar la palabra- pero no soy una mujer…. Mi doctor dijo que era algo así como una especie de tercer género muy raro en el planeta ….. y no sé qué mierda más.

Pero como puede ser mío, si yo no recuerdo que lo hiciéramos

Tú estabas muy borracho, pero yo no, yo me acuerdo perfectamente, fue cuando te incite a que me golpearas, un día antes que entraras Dumbary, me rogaste que te dejara "cogerme" o era "tomarme", dijiste algo tan cursi como que "te dejara grabar mi cuerpo en tu memoria" …. Y yo me deje hacer.

¿Porque no me lo dijiste?

Porque tu no me dejaste hablar, me insultaste y me dejaste semi muerto en el piso…. Ese día venía a decirte que serias padre, pero tú lo arruinaste por completo… casi pierdo a mi hijo por esa paliza

Al oír esto Mike rompe en llanto, lo había hecho todo mal, había alejado al hombre del que estaba enamorado, lo había agredido, ese hombre tenía un hijo suyo, y casi no lo conoce, porque le pego de tal manera que aquel hombre tan bello del que estaba enamorado, casi aborta.

Yo lo siento Harvey, perdóname … fui un hijo de puta –dice Mike intentado abrazar al castaño, pero Harvey lo empuja

No me toques…Yo aún no puedo perdonarte no del todo…

¿Algún día lo harás?

Noo….. estoy seguro- aquel bello hombre rompe a llorar

Era un maldito, se merecía todo lo que le estaba pasando, era por eso que Harvey lo odiaba tanto, era completamente justificado su odio y su rechazo ahora que él también sabía, lo de su hijo, y como es casi responsable de su muerte, él se odiaba también, él nunca se lo perdonaría a sí mismo.

Él es nuestro único lazo, el único entre los dos

Pero Harvey….

Pero nada…no es que no te amé…. O que yo no sienta nada por ti… un amor como el que tuvimos no se olvida de un día para otro…. Pero no puedo confiar en ti,…No después de lo que me hiciste..

El castaño vuelve a golpear al ojiazul

Harvey por favor... yo te amo …. Te lo suplico- el rubio aprovecha el descuido del otro hombre, para cambiar de posiciones nuevamente

Tal vez con el tiempo…

Amor ….por favor dejemos de odiarnos, y amémonos como lo hacíamos….. te amo…- Mike le roba un beso al hombre ojos marrón

Pero es porque tú lo arruinas…- no alcanza a decir nada más porque sus labios chocan contra los de Mike ahogándose en un beso que ambos necesitaban desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Mike sigue besando a Harvey, quien al principio pone resistencia, pero luego de un rato no es capaz de seguir negando lo quiere su corazón, y finalmente sede, a todo aquello que todo este tiempo le había estado faltando, la calidez de Mike, la Paz que le entregaba, la pasión que sentía por el todo de ese hombre lo enamoraba.

Mientras Harvey sede finalmente Mike profundiza el beso metiendo su lengua la garganta de Harvey, provocando por parte de este un leve gemido, cosa que lo excita de sobremanera. Después de un rato rompen el beso por falta de aire. Cuando esto acurre el rubio decide bajar por el cuello de aquel hombre ojos de chocolate, en un camino de chupones y besos, actuar que excita mucho a Harvey. Mientras el menor decide quitarle la camisa, continua con su camino por el cuerpo del moreno hasta llegar a sus pezones, los cual se dedica a estimular y succionar, llevando para sí una grata sorpresa:

¿Harvey? ¿Tú tienes leche?

Si como crees que alimento al bebe, aún es muy pequeño para darle muchos alimentos solidos

¿Puedo? ¿Puedo beber?

Harvey se sonroja ante esto, pero la idea que lo haga Mike es sumamente erótico, por lo que no le molesta

De todos modos, ya lo hiciste sin preguntarme…- Aquel hombre ojos marrón jamás admitiría que le gusto, ni se rebajaría a pedirle que continuará

Mike entiende perfectamente la autorización del castaño, por lo que se dispone continuar.

Beber de Harvey es uno de los comportamientos sexuales, más eróticos que Mike había realizado en su vida…y poder beber de su leche era realmente excitante para él.

Por su parte el castaño disfrutaba descaradamente del comportamiento del rubio, era muy estimulante sentir que Mike bebía de su persona, y que de alguna manera él lo estaba alimentando, era muy lascivo lo sabía, pero estaba muy extasiado como para detenerlo. Extrañaba el cuerpo de Mike sobre el suyo, el contacto físico entre ellos, y ahora que finalmente volvía ocurrir, no lo detendría (Ni aún que su novio lo descubriera). Finalmente, Mike se satisface, por lo que decide seguir bajando por el cuerpo del otro hombre, hasta quitarle los pantalones de forma sincronizada con su ropa interior. Al hacerlo deja al descubierto el miembro del moreno, junto con una cicatriz que él no recuerda que Harvey tuviera, pero no le presto mayor atención. Entonces El menor decide jugar y masturbar el miembro del moreno.

Aquello solo desata la pasión de Harvey, lo que provoca en Mike este cada vez más excitado. Por lo que le realiza sexo oral, llevando así su boca hasta el miembro del castaño.

Entonces Harvey ya no puede más está a punto de correrse, pero Mike al darse cuenta lo impide, poniendo su dedo sobre su miembro.

Aún no te puedes correr, hagámoslo juntos después

Mmmmhrrrrhh- gruñe el castaño, en desacuerdo

Mike decide abrir las piernas de Harvey llevando se una enorme sorpresa aquello que creyó una cicatriz debajo del miembro de Harvey, resulto se una abertura del cuerpo del ojicafe.

Harvey … ¿Qué esa cavidad debajo de….?- Pregunta asustado y un poco curioso

….Ese es mi canal de parto… me apareció de forma natural, meses antes que naciera el bebe …. Por ahí lo di a luz.

¿Puedo ..?- pregunta curioso el ojos de cielo.

NOO! - Dice Harvey entendiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería

Pero el rubio hace caso a miso a sus palabras, estimulando aquella zona erógena de Harvey

¿Porque no? – dice el rubio, metiendo sus dedos en la cavidad del castaño- si no me respondes no lo voy a dejar de hacer

Aaaah Mike para!- dice moreno, sumamente excitado

¿Por qué paro? - Dice curioso y molesto menor

Por favor para!.-

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _ **Un par de semanas atrás**_

Harvey esta devuelta a consulta del doctor que atendió su parto, y todo su embarazo, esta vez citado por el

Harvey …. Me entere que tienes pareja nuevamente

Si así es … pero no se preocupe me estoy cuidando…

Si está bien… pero tengo advertirte algo muy importante… cuando diste a luz a tu bebe lo hiciste por tu canal de parto que te salió naturalmente producto del embarazo, …. Pero si lo analizamos detenidamente ese canal no existía antes en tu cuerpo, …. Por lo que te ruego que te cuides, aún más, sé que lo mejor piensas que tener sexo por ese lugar no provoca nada, pero lo cierto es que esa teoría es una falacia, lo cierto es que si tu relación es seria y llegas tener sexo por el canal de parto, existen el doble de posibilidades que quedes embarazado incluso lactando… y en la mitad del tiempo, que si tuvieras sexo vía anal

…..

Ten mucho cuidado porque si no quieres tener más hijos como me lo habías dicho, debes cuidarte de no tener sexo por esa zona. cuídate mucho porque si tu no quieres tener más, pero tu pareja lo descubre puede obligarte fácilmente a tener

¿Cómo?

Esa zona es muy erógena, por lo que, con la estimulación correcta, puedes volverte loco

¿Loco?

No loco, de loco, si no que puedes perder parte de tu voluntad y autocontrol, debido a la excitación

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

Si algo que Harvey no quería volver hacer en su vida era tener otro hijo con Mike, una cosa era tener sexo y ceder ante sus sentimientos por él y otra muy distinta, era tener otro hijo con él, especialmente porque no confiaba en él.

Aaaah ¡Porque No! Paraaaa...- dice Harvey perdiendo un poco el control

¿¡Por qué No!? –Dice Mike furioso, a sentirse ignorado durante mucho rato

Por favor para… - dice el castaño cediendo ante el placer

¿¡Pero dime Por qué!?- Dice le rubio aún más furioso

Sabía que se arrepentiría de decirle esto, pero tenía que intentarlo al menos para que se detuviera

Porque si tenemos sexo por esa cavidad existen el doble de pasividades de quede embarazado incluso lactando, y en la mitad el tiempo que por vía anal

Tal como esperaba Harvey esto causo en Mike la reacción contraria a la que a él le hubiera gustado

Con mayor razón tendré sexo contigo por ahí…- él sabía que no estaba bien lo que acaba de decir, no podía obligar a Harvey a tener un hijo con él, pero los celos que sentía de la pareja de Harvey, y saber que tiene un hijo con Harvey, despertó en él, una parte de ser totalmente primitiva y animalesca

Quería "preñar" a Harvey, y que todo el mundo sepa lo que le hizo, y así poder marcarlo como suyo y alejarlo de ese otro hombre, sabía que no estaba siendo nada racional, pero no podía detenerse estaba fuera de su control.

Por favor para.- decía el mayor cada vez más perdido en el placer que le proporcionaban esos dedos

El rubio se da cuenta que Harvey está perdiendo el control, y aprovechando esto para seguir estimulando aquel punto débil mayor.

Ahhhh! Mmmm!...para por favor- Harvey se da cuenta perfectamente de la forma en que el hombre ojos de cielo se está aprovechando de la situación. Pero no puede hacer nada está perdiendo el control de su cuerpo. Mientras el otro hombre sigue estimulando aquella zona haciendo cada vez más difícil para Harvey Negarse, esto se escapa de su control cuando el menor decide no solo estimular aquella zona erógena, además empieza a masturbar el miembro del trigueño.

¡Haz lo que quieras! –dice finalmente Harvey

Mike sonríe victorioso, tendría otro hijo con Harvey. Con la ya autorización de aquel hombre ojos color chocolate, el hombre ojos color cielo se dispuso a quitarse sus pantalones al mismo tiempo que su ropa interior, dejando visible su enorme erección, guiando a esta hacia el canal de parto del ojicafe.

Harvey quien puso la mayor resistencia que pudo, era ahora quien instintivamente movió sus caderas para pegarlas más al miembro de Mike, dándole a entender al hombre ojos de cielo, que podía moverse inmediatamente, por lo que Mike decidió empezar a moverse lentamente

Mike estableció un ritmo lento pero constante, a pesar de no estar totalmente en sus cabales no le quería hacer más daño a Harvey

Mientras que Harvey estaba totalmente perdido en el placer que aquel acto conllevaba, el no creía que lo que decía su doctor era cierto, no creía que alguien pudiera volverse loco por placer, que equivocado estaba, se estaba volviendo loco del placer, y si Mike no aumentaba la velocidad de las embestidas dentro de los próximos minutos, perdería la razón también y lo mataría. Nunca pensó en lo placentero que podía ser penetrado por su canal de parto.

Mike ….mas …más rápido- dice el castaño desesperado

Como se dice ….- Dice Mike intentando torturarlo.

Por favor Hazlo más rápido o te mato – Dice Harvey fuera de si

Está bien …Esta bien- Dice menor, con una enorme sonrisa ladina

El hombre de ojos color cielo decide que es mejor acatar las órdenes del mayor, por su propia seguridad, así que aumente el ritmo de las envestidas, llegando aquel punto donde Harvey pierde completamente el control, haciendo gemir de manera desenfrenado y escandalosa.

Mientras el rubio lo sigue penetrando, el castaño está completamente fuera de si por el placer, esto no mejora ni un poco cuando el hombre de ojos color cielo decide, que tiene hambre y necesita volver a beber de Harvey, mientras lo embiste, lo que excita aún más al hombre de ojos color café.

Mike vuelve aumentar el ritmo de las penetraciones, por lo que Harvey está aún más fuera de razón, además decide jugar apretar succionar y beber leche de los pezones del castaño, de manera frecuente, dándole de probar de su leche al trigueño .

Cosa que solo logra excitar a ambos, llevándolos hasta el borde, solo un par de penetraciones más de Mike y ambos llegan al orgasmo simultáneamente

Pasa el rato y Mike limpia el cuerpo de Harvey sin salir del cuerpo del Mayor, llevando a este a su habitación recostando a ambos sobre la cama de Harvey, y aún sin salir del moreno.

Hasta cuando piensas seguir ahí- pregunta curioso el castaño

Hasta que me asegure de que la mayor cantidad de mi semen entro dentro de ti, así asegurarme quedes embarazado

¡Ya te dije que yo no quería otro hijo contigo!- Dice el castaño aún molesto, y tirándole una almohada

Pero yo si, además que me estoy asegurando que seas mío, y solo mío y de nadie más –

….- El mayor ya no quería seguir peleando con el rubio, por muy tentador que pareciese, no después de tan buena reconciliación, ya no quería perderlo, ya no,

¿Y nuestro hijo? - Pregunta Mike intrigado

Se lo llevo mi novio- dice Harvey sin mayor animo el sexo y la pelea lo dejaron agotado

¿Por qué dejaste que él se lo llevara? - Dice Mike un poco alterado y sobreprotector

Recién supiste hoy que tienes un hijo…y ya te comportas así- Dice Harvey molesto.

¿Y si es un psicópata? - Dice Mike, sacando conclusiones apresuradas

Chris no es un psicópata – dice Harvey calmadamente a lo que el rubio se enfada- él y yo estábamos hasta hoy en una relación seria, vivía aquí conmigo y mi hijo y nos íbamos a casar…-

¡¿Te ibas a casar con él?!... No pensaste ni un segundo en mi…- dice Mike muy triste y enfadado, oír decir a Harvey eso tan serenamente era un balde de agua fría en su ser- ¿No pensaste en mi …? – se queja el rubio rompiendo a llorar

Mike….tú me dijiste que no me querías volver a ver, casi me matas a mí y a mi hijo, además no te iba volver a ver, porque quizás nunca nos volveríamos a encontrar, tenía que rehacer mi vida- dice Harvey muy calmado, a lo Mike está a punto de armar un escándalo otra vez…pero Harvey prosigue con la conversación- además ya no me voy casar.

¿Cómo que ya no te vas a casar?- Dice Mike sorprendido

No puedo casar con él, porque me acosté contigo, estando comprometido con él, no puedo casar por que no sería ni sincero, ni justo con los dos, él se merece a alguien que lo ame, y ese no soy yo, nunca pude amarlo, nunca pude olvidarte, ni siquiera cuando te odiaba, … y cuidado que aún te odio un poco. así que estas a prueba, hasta que pueda volver a confiar en ti….y por ultimo yo te amo, y te amo tanto que una parte de mi ya te perdono…..-

….- Mike no dijo nada, pero no necesitaba decirlo, aquel hombre de ojos color chocolate sabia la respuesta solo con mirarlo a los ojos, ese destelló en su mirada y esa sonrisa boba en su rostro, lo decían todo.- Tenemos que ir por nuestro hijo, después, donde sea que Chris lo haya llevado, donde sea que estén- ….

Están en el parque siempre están ahí, Chris siempre lo lleva hacia allá a jugar- dice un Soñoliento Harvey – como sea tengo sueño y aún es temprano iremos por ellos cuando oscurezca

Está bien Amor, Esta bien Amor…- Dice Mike muy cansado … abrazándose a Su castaño.

….

 _ **En el parque**_

Sabes Matheow (bebe), creo que será la última vez que jugaremos juntos, tu madre ya no se casara conmigo… – el sabia, Había perdido frente Mike Ross, él lo había vencido en buena ley, se dio cuenta inmediatamente cuando observo a Mike amenazarlos con el cuchillo y como Harvey lo miraba petrificado,… su mirada estaba llena de odio, miedo, resentimiento, pero estaba aún más llena de amor hacia él, no podía competir contra eso, amaba a Harvey, pero él no lo amaba a él, él lo sabía, y nunca lo amaría a él, porque probablemente nunca dejaría de amar a Mike Ross-… Pero sabes bebe ahora, podrás estar junto a tus dos padres, quizás para siempre.

 **¿Fin?**


End file.
